


Twin-Sized Mattress

by CranberryBridge



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a Good Brother, Drug Addict Klaus Hargreeves, How Do I Tag, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pre-Canon, They’re around 26 here, allison will eventually pop in, i wrote this once then deleted it because I hated it, im so sorry to my beta reader, send help for I am an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBridge/pseuds/CranberryBridge
Summary: It started with a thunderstorm, the sky dark, the crackling booms of restless air almost like a lullaby as he felt his eyes get heavy. The thunder, it scared him once, as a child, but now, it served as a soundtrack to sleep.What he didn’t expect to hear in the middle of the night was a sudden thudding at his door.Heavily, he drew himself up into a stand, letting the blanket that hung loosely off his shoulders fall onto the floor with a dismissive shrug as he grabbed the thin throwing knife on his bedside table. Stalking towards the source of the sound, he hid the blade behind his back, pausing for a moment to steel himself for what may have been on the other side of the door. With a tentative turn of his hand, he opened it.“...Klaus—?”////ORKlaus shows up high and unannounced to crash on Diego’s couch.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to repost this after I hated the first version. Same deal as last time, if you like it, leave me a comment and a kudos so I know to write more!

It started with a thunderstorm, the sky dark, the crackling booms of restless air almost like a lullaby as he felt his eyes get heavy. The thunder, it scared him once, as a child, but now, it served as a soundtrack to sleep.

What he didn’t expect to hear in the middle of the night was a sudden thudding at his door.

Heavily, he drew himself up into a stand, letting the blanket that hung loosely off his shoulders fall onto the floor with a dismissive shrug as he grabbed the thin throwing knife on his bedside table. Stalking towards the source of the sound, he hid the blade behind his back, pausing for a moment to steel himself for what may have been on the other side of the door. With a tentative turn of his hand, he opened it.

“...Klaus—?”

Diego tucked the blade away when he was met with the blown-wide pupils of his brother, the man grinning, “Hey Di…” 

“...Are you high…?” He asked, setting his hand on Klaus’ shoulder. 

“When am I not?” The man chuckled in response, “Listen, listen… I need a place… I need to crash for the night… It’s cold, ‘n my jacket is all…” He trailed off

Diego looked him up and down. Klaus was in a skirt, no shirt, and a fur coat… Was he _trying_ to freeze to death? 

Diego sighed as he pulled Klaus into the studio apartment, pushing him towards the sofa. He hated seeing his brother like this. With a tinge of regret, he supposed that was why Allison and Vanya limited their contact with him. It was just too sad of a sight.

“Stay there. I’ll get you something dry to wear…” He muttered, trudging off to his dresser. He didn’t own many sets of clothes that weren’t… _tactical_ , but he eventually managed to find some drawstring sweats and a black tank top. He supposed if Klaus pulled the strings taut enough, the pants would at the very least stay on him. It wasn’t like he had clothes small enough to properly fit the man’s malnourished body anyway. 

When Diego walked back out to the main area of the small apartment, if he could even call it that, he found that Klaus had sprawled himself out on the cushions, creating a puddle on the vinyl. 

Diego groaned, “Man, get up and change in the bathroom while I mop up your mess…”

He was met with zero opposition as Klaus snatched the clothes up and slunk off into the small bathroom. Diego let out an exhausted sigh. God, he was lucky that he had a fold out sofa for these types of situations… 

He wasn’t so sure that he would be accepting any new guests after tonight, though, because he didn’t exactly want Klaus to crash for just one night, only to take off and end up in some ditch on the side of the road… 

Diego made the bed, for once, though he barely bothered to do so with his own. He figured he had time, as he heard the bath running in the other room. He didn’t blame Klaus for wanting to wash off, the rain wasn’t exactly the most refreshing thing in the world, especially when it was freezing out there for someone as emaciated as Klaus.

Klaus couldn’t comment on the bed being made when he stepped out, Diego having already retreated to his own. He’d been in the bathroom for a while, Klaus guessed, if Diego had fallen asleep. He’d soaked until his mind felt a bit less cloudy, but still just cloudy enough to be unable to see what he so longed to get away from…

Having tossed his wet, rain-soaked clothes into an overfilled laundry hamper along with his towel, Klaus dressed in the clothes Diego had offered him. The sweatpants that had been tied as tight as they could go, and a tank top that felt like it was falling off of him. Despite the odd fit, they were dry, warm, and felt like relief.

As Klaus sat down on the edge of the fold-out mattress, ready to lie back, his eyes caught the sight of a plate sat on the wooden box Diego called a coffee table. He’d really been sitting in that bath a while if Diego had gotten bored enough to get around to thinking about making him a sandwich.

Well, he wasn’t complaining…


	2. Author’s note and updates

Hi everyone! I’m currently going through a difficult family situation. I was recently kicked out by my mother and flown across the country to stay with family. I will also be very busy very soon as I will be graduating from high school early in January.

Thank you and please understand the situation!  
CranberryBridge


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me!

It was warm. That was the first thing Klaus noticed as his eyes slipped open. The next thing he noticed was that he wasn’t quite sure where exactly he was. The final thing he noticed— Diego’s voice nearby as he spoke to someone on the phone. Klaus’ mind may not have been very sharp at the moment, but he could definitely tell that the other was talking about him.

“He just showed up— No, no, last night,” His voice was sharp in a way that was different than anger. It sounded more like a mix of worry and irritation, “I don’t know what he was on— Allison, it was _three in the morning_. I didn’t think to ask…”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Klaus spotted his brother near the kitchen counter. In actuality, it wasn’t really a kitchen, it was more like an open-plan closet with a stove, a single counter, and fridge.

“Fuck— He’s up, I have to…” Diego paused to pull the phone away from his face, “Bye—“ he called quietly just before tapping the screen to hang up. He tucked his phone into his back pocket, before he moved towards the couch. He cleared his throat.

“Uh… How are you feeling? You like… Hungover or anything?” Diego asked awkwardly, walking towards the sofa.

Klaus blinked. “You were talking to Allison about me?” He did feel quite bad, but Diego didn’t need to know that.

  
“...Well, yeah. I mean she’s the only one that—” Diego stopped himself, before drawing in a deep breath, “Klaus, she cares.”

  
“Really? Sounds more like you’re gossiping to me…” Klaus stood from the sofa, “...Can I keep these?” He asked as he gestured to the lounge clothes Diego had let him wear.

  
“Yeah— But, listen—”

  
Klaus sauntered over to the ancient dryer in the very corner of the room, moving to open it and grab the clothes he’d been wearing last night. It was like Diego to wash them for him, he was empathetic in a sort of holier-than-thou way when it came to the nights that Klaus showed up like that... Or maybe he’d not been able to stand the stench of coke and vomit.

  
“I’m not going to rehab.” Klaus stated, deadpan as he started to dress back into his outfit from last night.

  
“I’m not asking you to.” Diego moved to sit on the sofa.

  
“Then what _are_ you asking?” Klaus hissed out, uncharacteristically irritable.

  
“...What if I got you an air mattress—? You can stay here for a few months?” Diego finally suggested.

  
“I can’t pay you any rent.” Klaus pointed out.

  
“You don’t have to— Look, this whole… Sleeping in alleyways and getting your ass beat thing— You can’t do that for the rest of your life.”

  
Klaus shifted, and as soon as he was dressed, rushed out the door, slamming it behind him. Diego didn’t run after him. He was sure that now that Klaus knew he had somewhere to stay the night when he needed, he’d return. Though, he would probably be high when he did…  
He needed to get the other some clothes if that was the case, but god… He did not want to go to any sort of store and be seen looking at the type of stuff Klaus wore. People would think he owned some kind of sex dungeon.

  
But Diego guessed that would just be the embarrassment he’d have to go through. Klaus didn’t seem like he owned anything other than that one outfit, really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to tell me what you think and if you want to read more!

**Author's Note:**

> Love y’all, have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!


End file.
